Hyuga-Ecchi
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: Universo de Road to Ninja / Algo de Nejiten/ Algo de Nejihina/ Maldito Hyuuga pervertido con tendencia al incesto - ¡ESA PERRA! ...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si alguien sabe como contactarlo puede decirle que le doy mi alma si revive a Neji y pone nejiten al final. Oh este fic es en universo de la película: Road to ninja.

Osease (Para los que no han visto la película), Neji es un pervertido como Jiraiya pero en light también lei por ahí que en la peli siente algo por hinata, Tenten es gruñona, descuidada y algo distraída y Hinata es una loca acosadora de Naruto muy celosa.

Tenten no salió lastimada de este Fanfic… solo agarro y se llevo al co-protagonista masculino a su vestidor…

Enjoy (~.w.)~

* * *

_Maldito Hyuuga pervertido._

Esas tres palabras se repiten en la mente de la castaña; mientras sigue arrojando su vasto arsenal al muñeco de entrenamiento; ese pobre que no tiene la culpa de su enojo, pero aun así Tenten sabe que ese muñeco no tiene sentimientos, al contrario del Hyuuga. Ese imbécil, pervertido, pro-incesto, inmaduro, positivo _¿Qué carajo había hecho ella en su otra vida para soportar al melancólico de su sensei y a los infantiles compañeros?_

¡Kami! Ese degenerado tenía una técnica sucesoria, lo que lo hacía "mejor" en misiones que alguien común y corriente como ella… ¡Hasta podría darle una golpiza a Lee si quisiera*! ¿Y para que usaba su chorrada de técnica? ¡Oh! Para espiar mujeres con más pecho que cerebro. Instintivamente, la chica vio hacia abajo no era tan dotada como Hinata; pero obviamente no era tan plana como Sakura. Suspiro resignada, mientras volvía a lanzar sus armas un poco más calmada.

Bufó frustrada, se tiro al suelo a descansar extendiendo sus extremidades por el pasto, sintiendo la frescura de este en su piel… Tenía que perfeccionar su puntería, era una inútil en cuanto a lanzar armas se trataba y gracias a eso las nuevas cortadas en su piel; _Bueno, por lo menos no están tan profundas y son menos que las de ayer_ pensó la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos. Necesitaba un descanso.

- ¡ESA ZORRA!

_Kami, ¿Que te he hecho?_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente Tenten mientras abría un ojo viendo al cielo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la frustrada ojiperla que se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Ahora que hizo?

- Le dije a la maldita rosa de tinte que se alejara de Menma** y sigue acercándose a MI novio – Dijo Hinata, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Apoco ya es tu novio? – Soltó Tenten con un deje de sorpresa, Menma había cavado su tumba… o firmado una carta de matrimonio forzado como mínimo.

- Si… bueno… no lo sabe todavía – Espeto la Hyuuga haciendo un puchero con la boca y sentándose junto a Tenten que seguía recostada.

- Me lo suponía – suspiro Tenten – Pero, bueno Sakura es su compañera no puedes obligarla a dejar de verlo – A esa respuesta solo recibió una cara enojada y que Hinata le mostrara su lengua.

Tenten oyó como Hinata suspiraba - ¿Otra vez entrenando sola?

- Si- Dijo Tenten viendo las nubes ya que no quería verla… era su mejor amiga; pero aun así le tenia celos.

- Neji es un pervertido, pero es tu compañero le puedes preguntar ¿no? – Sugirió Hinata.

- Sabes que su "entrenamiento" – hizo énfasis con los dedos – es ir a verte con el byakugan en las aguas termales.

- En serio, no puedo creer que sea de mi familia. ¡Quisiera ahorcarlo hasta que su cara este morada! – Con sus manos hizo el ademan de ahorcar a alguien en el aire.

- Aunque lo sea, creo que le gustas enserio…- levanto su abdomen del pasto para ver a su amiga seriamente.

- ¡Ya vas a empezar con eso! – giro los ojos – No le gusto, lo que quiere de mi son estas – Tomo las manos de Tenten y las puso en sus pechos.

Tenten no se puso roja, Hinata tenía muchas confianzas con ella; pero aun así quito rápidamente sus manos alejándolas de la vista de su amiga.

- ¡Tenten! Dame tu mano – dijo Hinata mientras ponía la palma de su mano… esperando que Tenten pusiera la suya encima. A regañadientes, la castaña coloco su mano encima de la de su amiga.

- Enserio Tenten, tienes que moderarte, mira esa cortada te va a dejar una cicatriz.

Tenten subió los hombros restándole importancia la ojiperla era una exagerada que le gustaba hacerla de madre con ella; Hinata cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza mientras buscaba en su porta kunais una venda y enrollaba la mano de la castaña con ella.

- Eres rápida.

- Digamos que he agarrado práctica contigo- Hinata se levanto y Tenten la imito – Bueno, me voy… Iré a ver a Menma y más le vale a la tabla de planchar no estar ahí. Por cierto lindo lunar cerca del ombligo - Le dijo mientras se alejaba caminando, no sin antes despedirse de ella dándole una nalgada haciendo que la castaña diera un saltito y un pequeño grito.

- ¡Loca yandere! – Grito Tenten consciente de que Hinata todavía la podía escuchar mientras inconscientemente se bajaba la blusa.

-¡Tsundere con falda!- Le grito como respuesta la ojiperla.

* * *

Neji caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento, si quería ver esos dos lindo melones debía de apurarse, estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba con Tenten al no verla con Kiba y Shino; y estaba seguro de que no estaba con Menma. Su última opción: Tenten. Al divisar el campo de entrenamiento en el que seguro estaría su compañera, la vio su prima con sus lindas gemelas estaba ahí…

Y lo que vio fue raro para el… Hinata le dio una nalgada a Tenten para luego irse… _Interesante._

Camino y logro escuchar la singular despedida hacia su compañera _Tsundere con falda_… algo muy apropiado a la personalidad de ella. Neji sonrió, tenía una gran idea…

- Tenten – Saludo con entusiasmo.

- Neji, llegas tarde… 2 horas – le dijo ceñuda la castaña.

- ¡oh! Mil perdones, ne Tenten- Dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su compañera – así que eres una Tsundere con falda, eh…

Tenten estaba roja, de coraje y algo que no distinguió bien; Neji en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca se había acercado tanto y sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago.

- ¿Q-que tanto oíste?

- Muy poco, algo decepcionante en realidad- Dijo Neji dramáticamente cerrando los ojos sin apartarse de ella.

- ¿Y que si lo soy? Eso no te incumbe Hyuuga – Dijo Tenten algo molesta quitando el brazo del ojiperla de sus hombros.

- Claro que me incumbe, soy tu compañero de equipo; tu actitud puede hacer que me desconcentre en el campo de batalla; cosa que sería fatal…

Tenten arqueo una ceja, algo harta y nada convencida de su "explicación" – Ya me hartaste, si no viniste a entrenar hace dos horas no es mi problema; yo me voy.

Tenten no avanzo ni un paso cuando un ardor en su trasero la hizo detenerse… Oh no… El no había hecho eso o si…

Efectivamente, Neji Hyuuga le había golpeado el trasero.

- Adios, Tsundere… espero verte mañana con una falda… - Dijo sugerente- ¡mira esos pantalones y camisa que usas para entrenar! Me dan ganas de…. – Neji no pudo terminar su frase; cuando una colérica Tenten le golpeo su amiguito de una patada haciendo que el ojiperla se acomodara _cómodamente_ en posición fetal agarrando con sus manos su parte más sensible en el suelo.

- ¡Pervertido incestuoso! – Tenten seguía roja como tomate, Neji trato de levantar la vista hacia la castaña. Lo que vio fue el dedo corazón de su próxima_ amiga_, no tenía casi nada de pecho comparada con su prima; pero noto que tenía un muy lindo y _firme_ trasero. Tenten se fue con zancadas largas dejando al ojiperla tirado en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba furiosa… y peor aun… al parecer ¡le había gustado!

* * *

* Ok, bueno me baso en que puede ser todo un listillo aquí; pero aun así no ha vencido a Lee en este universo ya que Lee es como el verdadero (?) y Neji es un bocazas pervertido.

** Naruto en este universo tiene un nombre menos de teibolera (?), se llama Menma; ya que como Jiraiya muere antes de entrenar a Minato, Minato no elige ese nombre para su hijo.

No sé, equis; me gusto la película y dije…. why not? Además de que tuve un momento creativo :v

BoR si lees esto… Muere! Sigo enojada contigo! Y no dejas Reviews desgraciada… y mas te vale no decir nada. ¬¬

Por si preguntan, si mi mano esta mejor; pero no tengo completo el capitulo siguiente de mi otro fic(up tentativamente el viernes)… y debo presentar un extra ;A; así que TENGO que estudiar y esforzarme (.w.)9

Deseenme suerte y dejen Reviews! ¬¬ o si no hay tabla!


End file.
